


come out and play

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Time, Felix is only mentioned, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Kissing, M/M, Pure fluff I swear, christmas break, college students, cute red blanket, eating instant noodles for day, its short and fluffy, mentions of bad mental health, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisung was in his bed for three long days, eating only instant noodles and binge-watching Netflix, when after those three long days he heard two knocks on the door, and he realized that he's in the dorms alone. Which means, he had to move his ass from the bed and open the damn door.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	come out and play

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, its artsyhan from twitter here, i hope you will have a good time reading this little piece of trash. It's really short and just warm. Listen to billie's song it will make the mood :D. Also, sorry for mistakes, I'm dumb and english is not my first language.
> 
> have fun, bye bye!

A knock on the door. Jisung blinked slowly, his body not moving from the bed he was lying on. Another knock, and he remembered, that Felix was out of the dorms, spending Christmas break with his family in Australia. So he really had to stand up from his warm and cozy bed. He groaned and pushed himself up, instantly wrapping his body in the red and fluffy blanket he owned. He flinched when his bare feet met with the cold floor and mentally cursed whoever decided that visiting him on the third day of Christmas break was a good idea.

He opened the door, ready to glare at the person that interrupted his precious time, but his anger flew away the second he saw who was there.

“You came back early.” He noticed, voice rough and low. He should have talked more these days, but literally, all he did, was binge-watching Netflix, eating instant noodles and going to the toilet sometimes. His brain suddenly reminded him, that they were still standing awkwardly in the doorway, for the whole hall to see them. Not that many students stayed in the dorms, just like Jisung did, anyway. 

So he opened the door more, and stepped away, letting his guest go in. It was only then, that Jisung realized his room was a mess. Not in a good way. Instant noodles cups were all over the floor, clothes were thrown everywhere, jelly bags, chocolate bars, Starbuck’s coffee cups. 

“You really have been there for the past three days, huh? And yeah, I came back earlier because I knew you will end like that.” The other male said, taking a couple of steps closer to Jisung’s body still covered with a blanket. His guest slowly moved his hands under the warm thing covering Jisung, and he placed his cold fingers on Jisung’s exposed skin. 

“Holy fuck, take them away, Min! They’re so cold, fuck!” Jisung yelped, moving away from Lee Minho. The older just laughed warmly, and finally took his hands off of Jisung, taking off his coat and scarf. 

Jisung watched him with a small smile dancing on his lips. He smiled wider once Minho was back next to him, watching him with those pretty, fond eyes. Oh, shit, Jisung was so in love with Lee Minho, and it hit him in the face right there and then, as Minho kissed his nose, and then cheeks, lastly – his forehead. 

“You’re stinky.” Minho whispered, and all Jisung could do was hitting him in the arm. A small “fuck off” left his lips, as he pouted and threw himself on the bed again. “No, love bug, you actually have to go and take a shower. I’ll clean this mess up in the meantime.” 

He missed Minho. It was just three days he had to spend away from him, but it felt like an eternity, especially when he felt like a piece of shit. They’ve done worse, living without each other for weeks (Jisung had to go to Malaysia once, and he actually stayed there for half of the month), but this time Jisung felt like dying. His introvert ass literally had to remind about himself just before Christmas, and Jisung knew that Min felt bad for leaving him like that. That’s why he left his family, and it was his damn fault that Minho was going to clean his mess up, instead of petting his cats. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. He heard Minho sigh and the next thing he remembers is being pulled on Min’s lap. Safety. Minho felt like safety. His body relaxed the moment he felt Minho’s arms around him, his minds cleared up once he heard his soft voice just next to his ear.

“I’m here because I wanted to, love bug. I missed you too. It’s not your fault that you’re feeling worse now, Sungie. Everyone can feel worse sometimes.”

He was so, so in love. Minho was his safety, his home, and peace. All he wanted is to stay in that place to the end of the world, but Min patted his butt lightly. 

“You have to go and shower little thing. Then we can cuddle and watch some Christmas movies. And tomorrow, we’re going out.”

“I’m not going out. I’m staying here with you and we’re cuddling and kissing all day tomorrow. No excuses.” He whined, making Min laugh softly.

“Yes, we’re going out tomorrow. I’m taking you on a cute, winter date, and once we go back, we can make out as long as you want.”

Well, maybe Jisung could consider that. He quickly pecked his boyfriend on the lips and then stood up from his lap, taking some fresh clothes from the wardrobe. Minho was right, he had to take a shower. Before disappearing into the bathroom, he quickly stole a glance at Min, who was watching him with those fond, fond eyes. 

The hot shower he took actually made him sleepy. Maybe once he would wake up the next day, he would finally feel alive again. Two days before Minho had to leave to spend Christmas with his family, Jisung woke up feeling so tired and empty. All those times he went out with friends, laughed on top of his lungs, painted all nights and the days after, finally took the revenge on him. He couldn’t even leave his own bed and looking at people made him dizzy. The only person that he could bear with was Minho.

He went out of the shower and covered his body with a fluffy towel, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He sure did look like shit. He had bags under his eyes, even if he slept for most of the time, his cheeks were swollen, and lips chapped. 

How the fuck Minho was even looking at him with this fondness when he was like that?

Once he went out of the bathroom, the dorm looked much clearer. Min opened the window for a while and the air was much fresher and more lively. Jisung instantly felt better. Oh, he loved Minho so much.

“I want my cuddles and kisses now.” He demanded, trying to look scary. Minho giggled and cooed at him, pulling him by the hand to the bed. He lied on it and guided Jisung to sit on his lap. 

“Hi there.” Min said, a dumb smile dancing on his lips. Jisung rolled his eyes and went down, to slowly kiss his lips. 

Minho’s lips tested like cigarettes and coffee, and although in movies and books it seemed cliche, Min’s taste was amazing. Once they stopped kissing for a minute, Jisung grinned down at his boyfriend, and a soft ‘hi’ left his lips.

It was snowing outside, and it surely was freezing there. Someone on the hall was laughing loudly, Minho’s mother sends him a message asking if he got to the dorms safely, but all the two college students were focused on was a red blanked threw over their bodies, as they kissed slowly, feeling so in love with each other.

Maybe tomorrow, Jisung thought, he would finally feel alive.


End file.
